


Anything Better

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Cor is a romantic sap, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I love these two okay?, Ignis and Cor have dinner and sex, Ignis deserves to be spoiled and worshipped like this, Light breath play, M/M, Secret Relationship, That's it, and wants to spoil his much younger lover, bareback, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis has a rough day, Cor spoils him.  Ignis x Cor smut.Basically, pure self-indulgence.





	Anything Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone will actually read this since this is such a rarepair, but I love these two. Ignoct is still my OTP, but Igcor (Cornis? what is this ship called? Does it have a name?) comes in a close second. 
> 
> I wrote this because my birthday is this week, and I wanted something for these two. Happy birthday me.
> 
> I would love to know what you think!

Ignis was exhausted. He had been up at four in the morning to make it to the Citadel by five. Endless meetings, three hours of training in which Gladio thoroughly beat him—much to his disgust—more meetings, running to Noct’s apartment, only to find that Prompto was spending the night, so he had to make more dinner than he had planned, been roped into a few rounds of King’s Knight, made dessert, and had finally made his escape hours later than anticipated.

And to top it off, it was his birthday, and not one person had even wished him a good day. To be entirely honest, he was depressed. Just one person stopping him to wish him a happy birthday would’ve been nice.

He sighed and got out of his car. He grabbed his briefcase and closed the door. He walked to the bus stop, sitting down on the plastic seats. He closed his eyes, sighing and trying to work a kink out of his neck.

The bus pulled up and opened the door. He stood up with a groan and got on, paying his fare and dropping into the first empty seat. 

He rested his head against the window, watching the city pass by. Thirty minutes later, the bus pulled up at his stop. He got out, waving his thanks to the bus driver.

He walked up the long driveway, keying in the code to the gate. It swung open, and he walked in.

He could have driven here, but he couldn’t risk his car being seen here, not at the house of Cor Leonis.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He hadn’t called ahead to let Cor he was coming. Cor could very well not even be home. Ignis didn’t really care. He wanted a coffee, a shower, and sleep. He could collapse in Cor’s bed and sleep surrounded by the smell of him.

He opened the door and stepped through the threshold. He toed his shoes off and dropped his briefcase on the floor. 

He looked up and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. The house was dark. Cor was probably still at the Citadel. He was a busy man.

Ignis walked into the kitchen, set on brewing a cup of coffee as strong as he could possibly stand.

He looked up and froze. He could just see the balcony, and the table set for two with a five candle candelabrum set on it, flame flickering softly.

He stared in shock.

It couldn’t possibly be for him. 

He jumped when a large hand rested on his hip.

“Hello, Ignis,” Cor whispered against his ear.

Ignis turned, his surprise still written across his face. He took in Cor’s appearance, heart in his throat. Cor was wearing a very nice suit, tailored perfectly to him. It was a dark grey, with a dark purple waistcoat over a grey shirt. Ignis swallowed. Cor looked amazing.

Cor smiled, brushing his knuckles against Ignis’ cheek. “You look surprised.”

“Shocked, is more like it,” Ignis said. “Is all of this for me?”

“Who else would it be for?” Cor asked, his hand tightening on Ignis’ hip.

“I don’t know. Maybe you have a girlfriend you’ve been keeping hidden from other members of the guard,” Ignis said with a smirk.

Cor laughed. “Well, I do have a lover, and I do keep him hidden from the rest of the guard, and he happens to be incredibly handsome, and works far too hard.”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “Cor the Immortal, the marshal of the Crownsguard, has a secret male lover? How utterly scandalous!” 

Cor grinned at him. “Just imagine the shock if they found out that not only does the stoic marshal have a secret male lover, but said lover happens to be the prince’s chamberlain.”

Ignis smiled, slipping his arms around Cor’s waist. “The media would have a field day and we’d probably get fired,” he said dryly. “And I don’t work too hard.”

Cor pulled him closer. “Like hell you don’t,” Cor said, brushing his lips over Ignis’. Ignis sighed into his mouth, eyes slipping closed. Cor tilted his head back, and Ignis groaned into the kiss, Cor’s light beard scraping Ignis’ chin.

He fingered the tie Cor was wearing. “I feel very underdressed right now.”

Cor rested his forehead against Ignis’, looking at his simple guard attire. “You look perfect. Come on, come sit down.”

Cor slipped his hand into Ignis’ and led him to the balcony, pulling out the chair for the younger man. Ignis sat down. The air was warm, and the sounds of the city were distant.

“I’ll be right back,” Cor said softly. Ignis smiled at him, watching as Cor walked back into the kitchen.

The Marshal’s ass looked really good in those tailored suit pants.

Cor came back moments later with two plates. He set one in front in of Ignis and set the other in front of the other chair. He walked back to the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured the wine.

He sat down. “Now, I’m not quite the accomplished chef that you are—”

“You’re a perfectly good cook,” Ignis said, fingering the stem of his wine glass.

“Military rations,” Cor said dismissively, waving his hand. “So I ordered from _Harborview Lights_.”

Ignis’ eyes widened. It was well known as one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. 

“I can afford it, Ignis,” Cor said softly, “now, eat. Don’t let it get cold.”

Ignis smiled, reaching for his fork. The fish fell apart as he dug the fork into it. It was covered with some tangy sauce, and the vegetables looked divine. 

He swallowed, aware of Cor’s eyes on his mouth around the fork.

“It’s delicious. Compliments to the man who ordered it,” Ignis said.

Cor chuckled, digging into his fish. He was pleased with his choice of dinner. Ignis seemed to be enjoying it. Ignis smiled at him, the candlelight reflecting off his glasses.

“A toast?” Cor asked.

Ignis lifted his wine glass. Cor clinked his against Ignis’. “To you, Ignis. Happy birthday.”

Ignis flushed slightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. He sipped his wine, rich and dark and delicious.

“Save room for dessert,” Cor said, smirking around the rim of his glass.

Ignis smiled, setting his glass down and going back to his fish. He smiled, glancing up at Cor through the candelabrum. Cor smiled back. They ate in a comfortable silence, grinning at each other over the table.

Ignis groaned, setting his fork down.

“Are you okay?” Cor asked.

“Sore,” Ignis said. “Gladio handed my ass to me in training today.”

“Ouch,” Cor said. 

Ignis shrugged, running his finger around the rim of his glass. “I was distracted all day, honestly.”

“Doesn’t seem like you,” Cor said, finishing his dinner.

Ignis looked down. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have let myself get worked up over it.”

“Over what?”

Ignis sighed. “You’re the only person who wished me a happy birthday today. I was just feeling…petulant over it. Like I said, stupid.”

Cor stood up, walking around the table. He cupped Ignis’ chin in his hand. “It’s not stupid, Ignis. It’s your birthday. You’re young. Someone should’ve said something.”

Cor kissed Ignis gently. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Cor.”

Cor smiled. “Dessert?”

“Yes, please,” Ignis said, staring up into Cor’s powder blue eyes. 

Cor cleared the table, kissing the back of Ignis’ neck. “Give me a moment.”

Ignis stood up and leaned against the balcony railing. He stared out over the distant city. Cor lived on the outskirts of the city. Most of the time, he stayed in the apartments for the use of the Crownsguard. He had bought the house when he was 26. He had wanted a place of his own, and Regis had agreed.

Plus, it had a view of the old Insomnian harbor. The wall glowed softly nearby. 

And, it was a great place to hide secret lovers from the rest of the guard, because there was no way they would approve of the relationship between the Marshal and the prince’s chamberlain.

Ignis sipped his wine, staring over the dark harbor.

“Dessert is served,” Cor said, slipping up beside Ignis. Ignis turned, his eyes lighting up when he saw the dessert.

“Chiffon cake?”

“I do pay attention, you know,” Cor said. He set the cake down on the table and took Ignis’ hand. Cor sat down, pulling Ignis into his lap. Ignis smiled, curling his arm around Cor’s neck. 

Cor reached out and dug the spoon into the cake, holding the spoon out to Ignis. Ignis opened his mouth, and Cor watched his lips wrap around the spoon.

“Delicious,” Ignis whispered.

Cor smiled, taking a bite himself. He fed Ignis more of the cake, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Ignis’ jaw. Ignis moaned softly.

Cor took another mouthful, then pulled Ignis down for a kiss. Ignis opened his mouth to the kiss, chasing the taste of the cake in his mouth.

“I have something else for you,” Cor whispered.

Ignis looked at him. “This was plenty, Cor.”

Cor pulled a long box out of his waistcoat pocket. “What’s the point of having an incredibly handsome, much younger lover, if I can’t spoil you rotten?”

Ignis chuckled, taking the box. He opened the box.

“This is…wow, Cor.”

It was a necklace. It had a small, black skull pendant, and a short platinum chain. Ignis fingered the pendant. It was beautiful, understated, perfect. 

“Thank you, Cor. You are far too good to me,” Ignis said, setting the necklace down and grasping Cor’s face. He lowered his head, kissing the man gently.

Cor’s arm tightened around his waist. “You deserve it,” he said against Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis picked it back up, holding it out to Cor. “Put it on me?”

Cor smiled and lifted the necklace from its velvet box. Ignis stood up and pulled Cor to his feet. Cor turned him around, bringing the necklace around Ignis’ front and latching the clasp behind his neck. He pressed his lips against the back of Ignis’ neck, lips curling in a smile.

Ignis turned in his arms, bringing his lips to Cor’s. Cor opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue swept through Ignis’ mouth, chasing the taste of the cake and wine. Ignis moaned, pulling Cor closer by his waistcoat.

Cor laughed. “I prepared a bath for you, as well.”

Ignis pulled back. “You, Cor Leonis, are a godsend.”

Cor smiled. “Don’t you forget it.”

He laced his fingers through Ignis’ and led him to the opulent master bathroom. The tub was full, and Ignis could still see steam wafting off it. A few candles were lit in the corner, and soft music played.

Cor kissed him gently. “Enjoy, I have a few more things to set up.”

Ignis arched his eyebrow. Cor just grinned cheekily at him, kissed him one more time, and slipped out the door.

Ignis shook his head, smiling. He pulled his vest off, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He rolled his trousers down his legs and undid the shirt stays, kicking them down his thighs and stepping out of them. He dropped his shirt to the floor, resisting the urge to fold his clothes nicely. He had spares in Cor’s dresser.

He peeled his socks off and stopped, staring at himself in the mirror. He touched the necklace and smiled. He liked the way it looked against his skin, nestled just beneath the hollow of his throat. He set his glasses on the counter, turning to the tub.

He tested the water, groaning as he sank into the tub. It smelled faintly of tea tree oil and eucalyptus, two of his favorite scents. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the tub, letting the heat of the water ease away his stress.

He trailed his fingers through the water, still in some disbelief that Cor had gone through all this trouble for him. It was nice to just be able to relax. It was the main reason Cor’s house was their escape. They knew that they could indulge their relationship there.

He heard the door open and he smiled, keeping his eyes closed. He heard Cor pick up his clothes and felt the man’s fingers drag briefly through his hair. 

He hummed as he listened to Cor walk away.

His hand slipped lower, trailing over his stomach, through the hair leading to his cock. Ignis’ breath hitched as his fingers grazed his length. He kept his eyes closed as he wrapped his fingers around himself. 

He wasn’t hard yet, and he was in no hurry. He languidly started to stroke himself, thinking of Cor and everything the man had done for him.

His cock twitched in his palm, taking notice of the stimulation. He groaned softly, water sloshing as his arm moved through the tub.

Ignis heard footsteps again and opened his eyes. Cor was kneeling next to the tub, his blue eyes dark with lust. Ignis opened his mouth, moaning Cor’s name as he kept stroking his cock.

Cor swallowed, watching Ignis’ hand work at his length. His own cock strained against his slacks.

“Beautiful,” Cor whispered, leaning closer. His hand clutched at the edge of the tub, finally snaking into the water to wrap his calloused hand around Ignis’.

Ignis moaned, eyes fluttering closed. “You’re going to ruin that shirt,” Ignis whispered, hips twitching.

“It’s just water. I can get the damn thing dry cleaned later,” Cor whispered, fingers tightening around Ignis’ cock.

He reached deeper, and Ignis’ legs fell open more. Cor cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his hand, long fingers rubbing at Ignis’ perineum. Ignis moaned, his head falling back. Cor ran his other hand down Ignis’ throat, squeezing his windpipe slightly.

“Cor!” Ignis gasped. Cor leaned over the tub and kissed Ignis hard on the mouth. Ignis groaned into the kiss, hands now gripping the edges of the tub.

Cor tightened his hand around Ignis’ throat, his other hand stroking his cock. Ignis’ vision narrowed, color exploding behind his eyelids as Cor choked him. His cock twitched.

“So close already?” Cor whispered against his ear, releasing the hand on his throat just long enough for Ignis to take a needed breath.

“Y-yes…” Ignis moaned.

“Good,” Cor whispered, picking up the pace on Ignis’ cock. He felt Ignis’ length twitch in his hand, and Ignis let out a strangled moan as he came, thick ropes of seed exploding into the water.

Ignis went boneless in the tub, panting. Cor gently released his throat, massaging his pulse point with his thumb. Ignis finally managed to open his eyes and smile at him. Cor was still stroking his cock lazily, shirt stained with water.

Cor leaned forward and kissed Ignis’ throat. He could never put that much pressure on Ignis’ gorgeous neck. Neither one of them wanted to risk leaving marks where others could see. Ignis loved the feel of the marshal’s calloused hands around his neck, the gentle pressure that just added to his orgasm.

“I have so much more planned for you,” Cor said, sitting back. He smiled at the evidence of Ignis’ orgasm in the water.

“I’ll let you know when I can walk,” Ignis said. Cor laughed, pulling his hand from the water. 

He dried his hand on a towel, gently stroking Ignis’ hair. Ignis smiled, leaning into the other man’s touch.

After a few minutes, Ignis slowly rose to his feet, stepping carefully out of the tub into Cor’s waiting arms. Cor wrapped him in a fluffy towel, drying Ignis’ body. He pulled the plug on the tub and turned back to Ignis, holding out a robe. Ignis turned, letting Cor pull it on him.

Ignis dropped his head and inhaled. It was Cor’s robe. He smiled.

Cor pulled him close, kissing him. “I love seeing you in my clothes.”

Ignis smiled, running his fingers down the front of Cor’s chest. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Cor just smiled, blowing out the candles in the corner of the bathroom and leading Ignis to the master bedroom. 

Ignis stared. The glass doors were open, letting the night air into the room. Candles flickered in the light breeze, throwing golden light around the room. Sylleblossom petals littered the floor, making the room smell absolutely divine.

Cor pulled Ignis to him, staring into those green eyes. Ignis ran his hands over Cor’s chest, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. Cor turned, letting Ignis push the waistcoat off him. Ignis went to drape it over a chair, and Cor yanked him close again.

“Just drop it.”

“It will get wrinkles, Cor,” Ignis said.

“Dry cleaning, Ignis. Drop the damn thing.”

Ignis let out a huff and dropped it, fighting a smile. Cor stroked his cheek. “Good boy.”

Ignis flushed. Cor chuckled, kissing Ignis’ nose. Ignis spread his hands across Cor’s chest, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the shirt. Cor shrugged out of it, and Ignis took a moment to admire the marshal’s toned chest.

“Like what you see?” Cor asked.

Ignis raked his nails over Cor’s chest. “You know I do.”

Ignis’ hands trailed lower, coming to rest on Cor’s hips. He hooked his thumb in the belt loops and smiled at Cor. His fingers rested dangerously close to Cor’s straining cock. Ignis slowly unbuckled Cor’s Crownsguard belt and unzipped his fly.

Cor watched through lidded eyes as Ignis pushed his trousers down his legs. Cor stepped out of them, wearing nothing but his black briefs, very obviously tented.

Ignis smirked, cupping Cor through his underwear. Cor groaned, rolling his hips into Ignis’ hand. He grunted, grabbing Ignis’ wrist and pulling it away.

“Tonight’s about you, Ignis.” Cor pulled him close, keeping his wrist above his head. He reached with his free hand and untied the robe, dropping Ignis’ wrist to push it off his shoulders.

Cor’s eyes swept Ignis’ naked body, his cock half erect and a lovely blush on his cheeks. Cor put his hands on Ignis’ waist, pushing him back towards the bed.

Ignis’ calves hit the bed, and he let himself collapse onto it. Cor stood above him briefly, the flickering candlelight throwing his face into strange shadows. He had thrown Sylleblossom petals on the bed, and loved the way they framed Ignis’ body. He lowered himself to the bed, crawling up Ignis’ body to lower himself down for a kiss. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck, pulling the older man closer. He ran his hands down Cor’s back, hands splayed across his lower back. Cor ground his hips against Ignis’, their cocks rubbing together.

Ignis hooked his fingers in Cor’s briefs and tugged them over the man’s hips. Cor chuckled into his mouth, shimmying out of the underwear and kicking them off.

They both groaned when their naked cocks touched.

Cor smiled into the kiss, tongue flicking out and running over the shape of Ignis’ mouth. He pressed gentle kisses along Ignis’ jaw, dragged his tongue over Ignis’ hammering pulse, lightly bit his collarbone.

Ignis moaned, arching into Cor’s body as the man moved lower, licking and nipping at Ignis’ chest, pulling one of his hard nipples into his mouth. Cor sucked on it, rolling it between his teeth.

Ignis put his hand on Cor’s head, running his fingers through Cor’s hair, yanking gently as Cor moved to lavish attention on his other nipple. Cor ran his tongue down Ignis’ sternum, over his abs. He shifted lower, moving until Ignis’ spread legs cradled him.

He stared at Ignis’ cock, right at eye level.

“Beautiful,” Cor whispered, running his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around Ignis’ head.

Ignis cried out, fisting the sheets. He crushed Sylleblossom petals, the smell engulfing him.

Cor peppered Ignis’ cock with kisses, sucking softly on the hard flesh before him. He put his hands on Ignis’ thighs, spreading them wider.

He opened his mouth and swallowed Ignis to the base, burying his nose in the hair at the base of his cock. He could feel the head hit the back of his throat. He could taste Ignis’ salty precome. He swallowed around Ignis’ throbbing member, grinning around him when Ignis cried out and lifted his hips.

Cor bobbed his head up and down Ignis’ length. Ignis moaned, hips rocking minutely, thrusting shallowly into Cor’s mouth. Cor kneaded at his thighs, gagging slightly with each thrust.

He lifted his head enough to suck hard on Ignis’ head. Ignis moaned. Cor ran his tongue down to Ignis’ balls, pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them, rolling them around with his tongue. He loved the weight of them on his tongue.

He pulled back, staring at Ignis’ spit slicked cock and listening to the lewd little moans escaping his young lover’s throat. He watched a pearly bead of precome leak from Ignis’ slit, and he eagerly lapped it up. 

Cor rolled sideways, reaching for the lube he’d left on the night table. He popped open the top, squirting some onto his fingers. He lifted one of Ignis’ legs and slid his hand in between Ignis’ cheeks, circling his puckered hole.

“Gods, Cor!” Ignis cried, hips jerking as Cor sank his finger into Ignis up to the first knuckle.

“Feel good?” Cor whispered, pressing a kiss against Ignis’ hip.

“Yes!”

Cor smiled, sinking his teeth into Ignis’ hip. He sucked and nibbled at it, determined to leave a mark. No one would see it there.

He slid another finger into Ignis’ hole, rubbing his insides and scissoring his fingers apart. Ignis groaned at the stretch, biting down on his knuckle to silence his cries.

“Let me hear you,” Cor said, curling his middle finger inside Ignis, loving the feel of his walls pressing back on him.

Ignis moved his hand, his moans echoing around the room. 

“Good,” Cor said, grinning when Ignis’ cock twitched at the praise. Cor pushed a third finger into Ignis, spreading them wide.

Ignis keened, hips jerking as he thrust onto Cor’s long fingers. Cor pulled back from Ignis’ hip, staring at the bruise already forming there. He kissed it, salving it with his tongue.

“Please, Cor! No more teasing! I want you!” Ignis panted, grabbing Cor’s hair and pulling him up for a kiss. Their tongues battled, Ignis tasting his own precome faintly in Cor’s mouth.

“As you wish,” Cor whispered into Ignis’ mouth. He grabbed the lube and spread more around Ignis’ entrance, then slicked the length of his cock. Ignis watched, swallowing as Cor prepped himself.

Cor grasped one of Ignis’ legs, lifting it above his shoulder. He lined himself up with Ignis’ hole.

Ignis moaned at the feeling of Cor’s thick head pressing against his entrance. Their eyes met, powder blue and green never leaving each other as Cor slipped agonizingly slowly into Ignis’ heat.

They both groaned. Ignis felt stretched, full, as Cor filled him. Cor loved the feel of Ignis’ walls clenching around him, pulling him deeper until he bottomed out.

“Gods, you feel wonderful, Ignis,” Cor whispered, lowering his head for a kiss.

Ignis kissed him back, moaning as Cor started to thrust slowly, dragging his length almost all the way out only to plunge back in, then adjusting the angle and thrusting shallowly. He never let Ignis get used to anything, changing it up to keep his orgasm at bay.

Ignis’ cock twitched between, rocking with every thrust from Cor. Precome leaked from the tip, painting his stomach. Cor snapped his hips into Ignis’, their cheeks pressed together as he thrust inside him. Ignis could feel Cor’s beard rubbing against his jaw. He turned and nipped at his ear, causing the older man to chuckle.

Ignis gasped when Cor rolled them, suddenly finding himself sinking onto Cor’s cock from a whole new angle. Cor put his hands on Ignis’ hips, driving him onto his cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis’ dick and the way it bounced every time Ignis rocked up his cock.

Ignis put his hands on Cor’s chest, fingers curling over his nipples as he rode Cor. 

Ignis loved riding Cor, and how deep Cor could go from this angle. He shifted forward, and Cor’s dick hit his prostate with every thrust. Cor watched as a flush spread across Ignis’ chest. His nipples hardened and his mouth fell open.

“Close!” he yelled to the ceiling.

Cor wrapped one hand around Ignis’ cock, stroking in time with Ignis’ bouncing on his member.

He felt nails bite into his flesh as Ignis’ hands convulsed on his chest. Ignis yelled Cor’s name as he came, his seed spilling across Cor’s hand and stomach in thin ropes. Cor stroked him through his orgasm, keeping his other hand balanced on Ignis’ hip.

Ignis shuddered, panting as he rocked on Cor’s dick.

“You want me to come inside you?” Cor whispered, looking into Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis nodded, biting his lip. Cor let go of Ignis’ cock, lifting the younger man off him and rolling them back over. He lined up with Ignis’ entrance again, slamming into him with one swift thrust. 

“I want to look into your eyes when I come,” Cor moaned. 

Ignis clawed at his back, mewling with every stroke of his prostate. Cor’s balls slapped against Ignis’ ass.

Cor’s orgasm ran over him like a wave, starting in the base of his spine and rushing outward like fire in his veins. He shouted Ignis’ name, his hips stuttering as hid cock pulsed, shooting his load deep inside Ignis.

Ignis cried out, head falling back as he felt Cor’s seed paint his walls, slicking the way for Cor’s cock. Cor kept thrusting, and Ignis clenched around him, milking every drop the marshal had to give. 

Cor lowered his head and kissed Ignis hard, still thrusting haphazardly into Ignis’ heat. 

He collapsed, falling sideways so he didn’t crush Ignis. Ignis whimpered as Cor pulled from his body. He felt some of Cor’s seed drip from his ass and he moaned softly. He loved being full of Cor’s come.

Cor stroked Ignis’ cheek, smiling at him. He reached for a washcloth and gently wiped them both down. He tossed the cloth aside, kissing Ignis softly on the mouth.

Ignis hummed into the kiss, a smile on his lips.

“Hang on a sec,” Cor said, rolling to his feet and blowing out the candles. “I’d hate to burn my own house down.”

Ignis chuckled, feeling completely boneless and relaxed. Cor lowered himself back to the bed, pulling the comforter out from under Ignis and laying down next to him.

Ignis moved closer, resting his head on Cor’s chest. He threw his arm over Cor’s waist, snuggling closer to the man. Cor pulled the blankets back up over them, Sylleblossom petals falling to the floor.

Cor wrapped an arm around Ignis, stroking his back.

“Thank you, Cor,” Ignis whispered. “That was wonderful.”

Cor smiled. “You are most welcome, Ignis. Happy birthday.”

Ignis squeezed him gently in a hug. He didn’t have to be at the Citadel until the next afternoon. He could sleep next to Cor, surrounded by the security and peace the man offered. He could wake up next to him, make him breakfast.

They could, for a brief time, forget their responsibilities and revel in the love they shared. They could be two men who enjoyed each other’s company and bodies, and not worry about what would happen if anyone found out.

They could spend the morning together after a truly wonderful night, and Ignis couldn’t think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
